Seul
by AngelsamC
Summary: [Traduction] La seconde guerre est finie, et Harry en est sorti vainqueur. Après, personne n'est là pour lui, personne n'est là pour s'assoir auprès de lui. Personne pour l'accueillir quand il se réveillera. De toute évidence, Snape ne peut pas laisser ça


**Alone**

**(Seul)**

**Auteur : **Danu3

**Traducteur :** Angelsam

**Genre :** Humour/Romance et Slash (définitivement HPSS)

**Publication de la version originale : **28/05/2005

**Disclaimer de l'auteur : **I own nothing.

**Disclaimer de la traductrice :** Idem.

**Rating : **T (absolument rien de traumatisant)

**Notes de l'auteur :** (Voir à la fin)

**Notes de la traductrice :** Une sixième traduction de Danu (que j'adore toujours autant)… Celle est peut-être un peu moins légère et l'auteur a failli la faire se terminer 'mal' mais heureusement pour nous elle ne l'a pas fait et du coup, là voilà ;-)

Bonne lecture

oxoOoxo

Il était allongé près du lit de Harry, ses yeux à moitié ouverts maintenant, reprenant conscience. De l'autre côté il y avait Ronald Weasley. Près du garçon se tenaient ses parents et Hermione, assise sur une chaise. Dans le lit d'en face reposait Frederick Weasley, Ginevra à ses côtés, et puis George avec Charles à côté de lui, et William aux côtés de Percival.

Harry était inconscient. Et près de lui il n'y avait personne. Personne.

Harry, réalisa t'il, n'avait personne. Il avait vaincu le sorcier le plus maléfique qui n'ait jamais existé. Il avait, lui-même, vaincu Lord Voldemort. Il avait des cartes, des fleurs, des lettres, des sucreries mais pas de 'gens'.

Quand arrive la fin, après que tout ait été dit et fait, la famille l'emporte. Les Weasley avaient pu dire de nombreuse fois à Harry Potter qu'il le considérait comme faisant parti de la famille, mais il étaient juste assez nombreux pour se tenir près des lits occupés par les leurs.

Hermione Granger-Weasley faisait vraiment partie de cette famille maintenant, et elle préférait s'assoire aux côtés de son mari plutôt que de son meilleur, qui était seul au monde. A la lueur de la vérité, quand tout le reste avait disparu, Harry n'avait pas de famille.

Il n'avait personne, pas de frères, de cousins, de tantes, d'oncles, personne. Et quand il se réveillerait, il serait seul et c'était seulement la façon dont le monde fonctionnait. Les sauveurs sont souvent seuls, laissés libre d'agir à leur guise jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un ait besoin d'un miracle. Personne ne pense qu'un sauveur ait besoin d'amour, d'attention, d'affection ou de famille. Personne n'y pense du tout. Un héro avait besoin d'être adulé, félicité et révéré. Un héro avait besoin de pouvoir, de foi et de faveur. Pas de famille.

Donc, quand Harry Potter se réveillerait, il ne serait pas surprenant de voir ses yeux se voiler juste une seconde avec de l'incrédulité puis de la compréhension et des années. Il réaliserait pourquoi il ne ferait jamais réellement partie de cette famille, pourquoi il ne ferait jamais partie de la famille de quiconque. Ils étaient morts. Tous, tous ceux qu'il aimait et qui l'avaient aimé étaient morts.

Et c'est pourquoi, lorsque Harry Potter pourrait bien marcher et courir un petit peu, il partirait. Il s'achèterait un petit appartement dans le Londres moldu et le cacherait bien. Il n'aurait personne, il se promènerait dans les rues de Londres, parfois en broyant du noir, parfois en méditant.

Il se rendrait à son travail comme agent de liaison Moldu, mais n'aurait quasiment pas de contact avec le monde sorcier. Il n'aurait pas vu ceux qu'il avait autrefois considérés comme sa famille pendant huit ans. Huit années solitaires, passées avec pour seule compagnie un golden retriever.

Tout ça parce qu'il s'était réveillé seul.

Eh bien, de toute évidence, Severus Snape ne pouvait pas laisser ça arriver. Il s'assit lentement. Il se leva en tremblant et se conjura une chaise et, s'asseyant dessus avec raideur, il attendit qu'Harry Potter se réveille. Ça ne prit pas longtemps. Une demi-heure, peut-être même moins. Il ouvrit ses yeux et regarda autour de lui.

- « Je savais que se serait vous qui attendriez, vous savez » fit-il alors qu'il levait les yeux pour rencontrer ceux de Snape. L'homme plus âgé le gracia d'un regard froid.

- « Dois-je croire qu'après avoir échoué autant de fois, vous êtes maintenant devenu talentueux dans l'art de la Divination, Potter ? » se moqua t'il. Harry sourit, s'assit et mit ses lunettes sur ses parfaits yeux verts.

- « Non. Parfois vous pouvez juste lire l'homme que vous aimez. Et c'est plus facile lorsque vous êtes inconscient avec seulement sa voix dans votre tête » répondit Harry. Snape vacilla pour la première fois depuis de nombreuses, nombreuses années.

- « Que vous aimez, Potter ? » s'enquit-il finalement.

- « Vous aussi, n'est-ce pas ? Vous m'aimez, je veux dire » fit Harry, le fixant intensément dans les yeux. Snape soupira, un soupir de vieillard, mais faux jusqu'à la racine, comme si il essayait de s'accorder du temps pour penser à quelque chose à dire et qu'il échouait misérablement. Harry manqua de lui sourire largement.

- « Je suppose » répondit-il avec précaution. Harry eut un large sourire.

- « Vous êtes vraiment un abruti têtu. J'ai vaincu Lord Voldemort. N'allez-vous pas m'embrasser, Severus ? » s'enquit Harry, joueur. Snape eut presque un sourire alors qu'il se penchait et embrassait l'homme, parce qu'il était un homme, dans le lit. Harry rigola.

- « Vous savez que je vais devenir Professeur de défense Contre les Forces du Mal, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda t'il. Snape arqua un sourcil, ne sachant pas si Harry le faisait marcher ou si il était honnête.

- « Je pensais que vous aviez une offre pour le Quidditch » répondit-il, pesant ses mots.

- « J'en avais une. Mais les balances étaient à égalité jusqu'à il y a une minute, lorsqu'elles ont cassé sous le poids d'un enseignant » répondit-il, souriant un peu plus maintenant. Snape se contenta de se pencher et de l'embrasser à nouveau.

- « Je suis content que vous ayez survécu, Potter. »

- « Moi aussi. J'ai juste un problème. Il n'y a pas encore de quartiers libres » fit-il, se grattant le menton, prétendant réfléchir profondément à propos de ce qu'il ferait. Snape souriait pour de bon, un minuscule petit sourire qui soulevait les coins de sa bouche, mais c'était ses yeux qui montraient son réel amusement, pas ses lèvres.

- « Je pense que je peux trouver quelque chose… » dit-il.

- « Oh ? » s'enquit Harry, haussant un sourcil et sachant qu'il passerait le reste de ses jours dans les donjons avec son amour aux cheveux gras.

- « Tant que je peux toujours être le professeur de temps en temps. »

C'est comme ça que leur relation commença et c'est presque de cette façon qu'elle se termina également, des piques joueuses et quelque chose comme du soulagement après ça. Et entre temps, il y avait des chamailleries, il y avait des disputes qui secouaient le château et les réconciliations n'étaient pas tellement mieux. Les élèves allaient et venaient. Harry et Severus étaient toujours là. Même les directeurs se succédèrent alors que les deux vivaient, refusant toujours les offres pour diriger le château, heureux d'être juste libres, de n'avoir aucune responsabilité l'un et l'autre.

Et tous les ans, un élève posait la même question. Tous les ans cela arrivait. Pourquoi est-ce que Harry – l'homme le plus sexy dans le 'Sexy Contest' de Sorcière Hebdo (Harry avait décidé qu'il n'aurait pas pu penser à un nom plus pathétique) depuis dix ans, soit neuf ans de plus que n'importe qui au monde, et sauveur du monde sorcier – était avec le sournois, graisseux et vieux Severus Snape.

Et pourtant, quand les élèves posaient la question, Harry souriait et ne disait rien, ceux qui demandaient assez souvent – et il y en avait tous les trois ou quatre ans, c'était sûr – obtenaient la réponse honnête. Harry resterait toujours avec Severus parce que Harry savait qu'il serait là lorsqu'il aurait le plus besoin de lui. Parce que, quand il n'y avait personne d'autre, il y avait Severus.

- « Et en plus, vous ne trouvez pas que le son de sa voix est sexy ? »

oxoOoxo

The End

oxoOoxo

_Notes de l'auteur : 'It was going to have a much sadder ending, where Snape would be too stubborn to say anything, and Harry really would live alone for the rest of his life, isolated from his world, but I couldn't stand that, and I liked this end better.'_

PS de la traductrice : J'ai fait ça en une demi-heure alors j'espère qu'il n'y a pas trop de fautes de frappe… ;-)


End file.
